To Decide It All: Goku vs Vegeta
by Alastor Nightshade
Summary: Vegeta and Goku fight all out to decide once and for all who deserves the title of "Saiyan Elite". My first shot at a fanfiction.


A cloud of dust brushes against the innocent, grassy terrain beneath the feet of the two warriors. Silence falls in-between the deadly gaze of one, and the excited gaze of another. Both of the proud beings had a thousand words to say to the other, but all they could do was smile. They've been waiting for this moment all of their lives, and nothing could get in their way.

"It's time to find out which one of us is the _true_ Saiyan Elite, Kakarot," Vegeta scowled as the spandex of his gloves rubbed together, his fingers curled into the tightest of fists. He was shaking with excitement, adorning over his body the blue, one-piece uniform he was known to wear. His boots buried into the ground, trying to hold himself back. "Prepare yourself," He said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Vegeta. It's funny, isn't it? After all we have been through; we end up right where we began. The battlefield," Goku smiled to his opponent in return, his legs spreading along the ground as he stretched, alternating the lean of his body. Goku's heart was pounding in his chest; he just couldn't wait to get started. He wore his traditional, orange gi uniform, blue wrist-bands and matching boots, just for this fight.

"Are you going to sit there and gawk all day? Shut up and fight me!" Vegeta laughed.

Goku sighed, but his smile refused to go away. "I'm ready when you are, Vegeta. It's all or nothing on this one, no limit and no restraints!"

A harsh, white aura surrounded the two, their bodies seeming to fade from place, meeting at the midpoint with a loud "crash", their fists pushing against each other. Growling, Vegeta kicked off of the ground, throwing his body away from Goku's, firing multiple blasts of golden Ki from his palms, each deflected by Goku's own blasts. Goku chased after Vegeta's steps, pounding a fist into his torso, sending his body to the ground.

Vegeta quickly made a recovery and shot up to his feet, continuing to fire a barrage of his energy at Goku, burning his skin upon impact, embracing the smoke that escaped his wounds. Goku laughed, and there was an odd stillness. Never had the two been able to fight without a worry on their mind, a creature gaining power, or a world at stake. It was a funny feeling, they were having fun.

"What are you laughing at, Kakarot!" Vegeta growled in irritation.

"Tell me you aren't excited? We actually get to go all out this time!" Goku jumped in place, trying to keep himself still.

He fought a smile. "For the Prince of Saiyans to be reduced to this…" Vegeta mumbled. An aura of gold instantly surrounded the Prince's body, a torrent of his own energy began to engulf him, his black hair spiking towards the sky, shifting its color to match the aura.

Vegeta then threw his arms out to his sides, his palms left open. There was a sparkle in his eyes. "You want to fight all out? Fine then!" On command, orbs of glimmering light formed in the Saiyan's hands, gradually becoming larger as he held them.

Goku's eyes became wide, _so soon? _He thought. With a sigh, Goku leaned his body in, pulling his arms to his side, a sharp, blue light forming in his conjoined palms as he began to chant, his voice echoing in the empty plain. _"Kah, Mae, Hah, Mae…"_

Vegeta slammed his palms together in front of him, forcing the orbs to come together. _"Final Flash!" _Vegeta yelled, the orb launching from his hands as a stream of golden energy, flying at Goku like a bullet.

_"HAH!"_ Goku yelled as well, throwing his arms forward, unleashing his own wave of ocean-blue energy, the both of their attacks meeting each other, forcing against each other. The warriors grunted and cried as more and more of their power was put into their attack.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled, the torrent of energy growing stronger and stronger, his blast pushing farther and farther.

"VEGETA!" Goku screamed, forming his own shield of golden veil around his body, his wild, black hair forming up at a spike, shifting to the same golden color. Both of the warriors met a gaze with their emerald eyes, volleying their blasts between each other. 

Finally, there was a break at the meeting point. Their blasts did nothing but end in a stalemate, exploding in a sudden rush of energy, forming an immense cloud of dust around the battlefield.

As the smoke began to clear, both of the fighters remained standing. Goku, the top of his uniform torn to shreds, exposing the blue clothing underneath it, stood covered in dust. Vegeta, his clothes torn in a lesser manor, did the same, with blood trickling from the corners of his lips.

Not a second went by that the fighters wasted their time. As soon as they could see again, they went right back into action. Their bodies met in a flash, exchanging fierce strikes to the others body, only to be blocked or dodged. Goku aimed a strike to Vegeta's face, but he ducked down, countering it with a sharp uppercut, sending Goku into the air. As Goku flew, Vegeta chased after him, cutting him off mid-flight to strike his back with a raise of the knee, and then send him crashing into the ground below with a punch to the stomach.

Goku was helpless to the strike, groaning in pain as his body struck the ground, the impact of his body forming a miniature crater around him. Vegeta was not far behind the decent, freefalling towards Goku's body in an attempt to smash into him. Goku waited still until his opponent became close enough, then he lifted his body with his hands, spinning his body along the ground to kick Vegeta as hard as he could as he was falling. Now he was the one sent flying.

Goku made no effort to chase him; the fight had to take a major step up if he was going to win. _I have to go farther_, he thought. Vegeta, recovering from the strike, could sense the slow increase in power Goku was forming. He had to do the same. Rising from the trail he made for himself, Vegeta rested his arms at his sides, taking a secure foothold. There was another dead silence.

"You're… not going to defeat me, Kakarot…!" Vegeta panted. The golden aura around his body increasingly became stronger, darker and darker shades of the threatening light. Sapphire sparks began to surround the Prince's body.

"I'm not… going to lose, Vegeta…!" Goku panted as well, and still he refused to stop smiling. His body stood straight up, his muscles tensing as the calm, golden aura around his body began to imitate Vegeta's, increasing in mass and color, sparks crackling around him.

"You die here!" Vegeta screamed, extending an arm to the sky, a tiny orb of bright, white light fired into the sky, expanding the higher it became.

When both warriors set eyes upon the orb, they felt their minds go blank. Their hearts slowed down… almost stopping. All they seemed to be able to do was stand there… The color in their eyes began to fade, being taken over by a deep crimson. The sparks became stronger, thicker, brighter, the aura seeming to stop entirely. Their bodies began to shift; the sparks completely engulfed the warriors' bodies.

Yelling and screaming, in pain and excitement, the two warriors felt their bodies elevate farther than they've ever been allowed to go against each other. The ground began to rip apart, debris straying away, dust swarming the battlefield. Finally… Everything stopped. The screaming silenced, the terrain became calm, the veil of sparks faded away…

Goku now stood with broad shoulders, torso coated in scarlet fur, his tail twitching from behind his body, which hovered only a foot from the ground. His hair returned to its black, spiked manor, with two stray locks of thick hair falling against his shoulders. His smile was now a confident smirk.

Vegeta hovered in the exact same manor, arms to his sides, legs straightened out. His hair reverted to its original style as well, with the same black locks over his shoulders. His torso was now coated in dark, crimson fur; his tail wrapped around his waist like many of his race would do, acting as a belt to the turquoise spandex that formed his pants. He, also, smirked.

The warriors didn't spare a word to each other, and went straight into the fight. Goku, with his fingers pressed to his forehead, seemed to simply vanish. Vegeta gasped, searching the area in a panic. He had observed enough to know what Goku was doing. Spinning on his heels, Vegeta curled his bare hands into fists and launched his right arm behind him, now in front of him. He blinked, his fist going right through an after-image… _Dammit_ he thought.

"Looking for someone?" Goku cracked from behind Vegeta, striking him in the spine with a hard fist. Now Goku was confused… His fist, also, blasted through a hollow form. Vegeta turned the tides and repeated his opponent, slamming him in the head with a quick roundhouse, sending his body through the air.

"Drop dead," Vegeta laughed, extending his right arm out with his palm held open, blue energy charging within his fingers. He waited until Goku's flight became slow, before announcing, _"Big Bang Attack!"_, letting the blue energy slide from his fingers, projecting itself as a massive sphere of pure Ki.

Goku kept all eyes and ears open. He started charging his energy from the moment he was struck; all he had to do was use it. Planting his hands to the ground, he prevented his crash, and instead pushed himself to his feet. Not stopping there, the excited Saiyan sprinted toward the energy; his left arm pulled back, an ominous, golden aura surrounding it. _"Dragon Fist!"_ He cried, crashing into Vegeta's attack, stopping it from advancing.

"No! Stay down Kakarot!" Vegeta growled, quickly forcing his arms to his sides as Goku had done earlier. Violet energy manifested within his palms. _"Galick Gun!"_ he yelled in desperation, throwing his arms in front of him, firing the energy as a concentrated beam, directly into the blue orb, in an attempt to weaken Goku.

Goku pushed and pushed his golden fists farther and farther, his legs forcing his body to advance. The blue orb dissipated into the air, Vegeta's Galick Gun being split into spectrums as Goku ran for him. Vegeta forced more and more energy into his attack, but Goku charged right through it. The energy began to take the form of a serpent, wrapping around Goku's extended arm, his fist forming the head. A large roar could be heard, from Goku and the serpent, as Vegeta felt the strong crash of the fist against his torso, feeling as if it crashed _through_ him, not only _into_ him. Every ounce of breath was stolen from his lungs. Vegeta fell to his back

"Ka…karot…" He coughed, blood spilling to the ground from his lips.

"Do you… give up… Vegeta…?" Goku panted, staring down at the Prince from a safe distance. He was using so much energy… Not only to maintain his form, but to use his techniques so quickly. It was hard to bare.

"N-No… I'll never give up… until I've beaten you…!" Vegeta cried out as he raised an arm, pounding it into the ground to push him up to his feet.

The fighters ran at each other, bashing fists and legs, exchanging punches and kicks within a flash, every strike dodged by the other fighter. Irritated, they both became. In terms of melee, they were even… In terms of energy, while Vegeta had more power, Goku has more skill. They evened each other out in every aspect. A winner had to be crowned soon, or they would pass from exhaustion. After realizing their strikes were pointless, they both kicked backwards, adding at least ten yards of space between them.

"This is what it comes to Vegeta… Let's put everything we have into the next attack…" Goku struggled to fill his lungs with breath, a soft smile taking form as his hands receded to his sides, pressed together by the wrists.

"The one who can walk away… Is the true Saiyan elite…" Vegeta growled, pulling his right arm back with his palm open wide. A light began to form, taking the shape of a perfect sphere, raw, sapphire Ki began to charge.

Goku simply nodded his head. An orb of his Ki formed within his hands once again, this time, in a dark crimson form, with shades of black around the outline. Stray streams of light would escape from his fingertips; the attack seemed unstable. _"One-Hundred Times… Kah…"_

"I am Super Vegeta… I just can't lose to you, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as the energy within his palm grew and grew, stronger and brighter, manifesting over his entire hand.

_"Mae… Hah… Mae…" _Goku chanted, his eyes closed softly, his mind in full focus. Everything he had went into this single attack… The size within his hands was already immense.

Vegeta did the same, eyes closed, mind focused. His energy poured from his arm into the orb he held, almost too large for him to hold on to. _It was ready…_ He thought.

_"HAH!"_ Goku screamed at the top of his lungs, a torrent of crimson gathered around his body as he threw his arms forward, an intense blast of his Ki exploded from his palms, forming into a huge, wide stream of energy, firing directly at Vegeta.

_"FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"_ Vegeta screamed as well, throwing his arm with all of his might towards the incoming blast. His own stream of energy launched forward, intersecting with Goku's attack, forming a mixed explosion of energy where they met..

The wind became hostile, the ground was torn to shreds, the fighters began to bury into the ground under the pressure of the other's attack. The grass was torn, trees were sent flying, and boulders flew everywhere. Their hair moved like a whirlwind as the intense lights danced with each other, fighting for control of the midpoint. First Goku held control, then Vegeta, then Goku again, their power at the limit. They each had one burst left in them.

"VEGETA!" Goku announced as he let his final burst of energy out into the beam of scarlet, consuming Vegeta's blast completely, rushing towards him like a hungry beast.

"GOKU!" Vegeta let his energy go as well, matching Goku's blast in size and shape, taking back control of the stalemate. There was just no weakness on either of their sides. They couldn't take it anymore, their energy had finally run out, and once again the power became too much to handle. It became unstable, beyond control, and did nothing but explode, destroying any sense of humanity their battlefield once had.

There was the brightest of lights where the two fighters stood, the explosion powerful enough to send the both of them flying and crashing in their original forms, unable to hold the Super Saiyan form any longer. Their bodies were bruised, beaten, and bloodied, their clothes a torn up mess. Neither of them could move…

"V-V… ege…ta…" Goku mustered whatever energy he had left to speak. "Just now… You… You called me… Goku…" He began to laugh. 

"…Sh…Shut up… Kakarot…" Vegeta smiled…


End file.
